


（炼炭）老师、学生

by Hmmanm



Category: Kamado Tanjirou - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hmmanm/pseuds/Hmmanm
Summary: 车车速1迈
Kudos: 173





	（炼炭）老师、学生

鬼灭学院并不是极为出色的高中。  
但由于其高超的教育水平，极具特色的教育方式，优秀而又有个性的老师，和最重要的——不对学生公开大家第二性别的一视同仁的态度，使之成为整个鳄鱼町数一数二的学院。  
Omega在学院中不会受到歧视，甚至因为校服的高领会遮住后颈而完全不会被认出。值得一提的是，因为校服的布料比较特殊，学生信息素的味道都极少地流露，这为平等待遇提供了条件。  
炭治郎就是鬼灭学院的学生。现代以来，Omega与Alpha的体力没有悬殊到可怖的程度，加上不少体力较差的Beta混在其中，炭治郎没有被辨别出来过，也不会被辨别出来。  
唔，似乎唯一需要担心的就是发情期了。  
炭治郎受到长子的温柔，和如同慈母般——或者说慈父般——的心态的影响，分化成了Omega。本来家人为这件事苦恼了许久，但在进入鬼灭学院修学后这些顾虑就完全消失了——定期服药，发情期的状况会减弱很多。  
但这样的药总会有副作用，发情期的几天会被或轻或重的头疼困扰——不过这已经是十分微弱的代价了。就这一点，炭治郎已经十分满足，因为从使用以来作用在他身上的头疼并不严重，仅仅是微微的发晕发胀——大概也和平日里的锻炼有关吧。  
可是再普通不过的生活也有意外的发生，这已经是一句老的掉牙的句子了。  
发情的日期到来前后，炭治郎稳妥地按要求服了药，中午再服一次。可是第二次吃药后两个小时，炭治郎被一阵剧烈的头痛和眩晕袭倒了。  
偏偏还是历史考试，偏偏任课老师还是炼狱先生——炭治郎脑子里是一团浆糊，好不容易勉强聚焦在试卷上爬动的字迹，突突直跳的太阳穴又让他不得不阖上眼睛，尽力地忽视仿佛肿胀了一圈的大脑和热的发烫的腺体。  
最尴尬的不是炼狱老师在看到炭治郎一直趴在桌上休息后的点名，也不是几乎空白的卷子，而是——炼狱老师俯下身子摸他的额头时，炭治郎清晰地感觉到下体分泌出一股浓稠的液体，沿着臀缝慢慢滑落，那种麻痒的感觉让炭治郎憋红了脸，身体僵做一团。  
“唔姆，额头很烫！灶门少年请记得去医务室！”炼狱老师明亮的嗓门给炭治郎打了一记稳定剂，可下一句话又让他忍不住暴露一切事实为自己辩解：“但是这样空白的卷子可不行哦！就算平时表现优秀，考试还是不能松懈！放学后来办公室重新写一份！”  
“是，炼狱老师……”炭治郎在努力收缩着肌肉不让更多的液体流出来。

放课后，祢豆子去了社团，跟着的是一路散发爱心的善逸。伊之助去了篮球社。三人都知道炭治郎的身体状况，也知道他不愿意过多地流露“软弱”的一面，行动意外的统一。  
炭治郎靠在墙上一点一点挪向了炼狱老师的办公室，在到达的时候几乎要直接倒下来，好在残存的理智迫使他晕晕乎乎地摸向了办公桌，无力地跌坐在椅子上。  
喘了许久，炭治郎才回过神，发现炼狱不在。  
“每周四下午有集体会议……到五点半……”这样的话浮现出来。  
半个小时内没有人。炭治郎捏住高领的领口，在混乱的脑中只剩下一个想法：解开，解开，解开。  
炭治郎手微微动了动，扯下了已经揉成一团的领带，快速地解开了所有的扣子。  
暴雨般，仿佛蕴积过多的信息素一刹那间炸开来，充盈着整个办公室。  
充血的腺体在空气的轻抚下极快地降温，炭治郎感到头痛瞬间瓦解，满足地轻轻叹了口气

药呢……快到服药时间了。炭治郎摸了摸口袋——里面有一张超市的抵用券，一只表，唯独没有一小瓶透明的液体。  
炭治郎慌了。如果以发情的状态接受炼狱老师的辅导的话他不知会做出怎样失礼的事——炭治郎惊地站起，用手虚掩着后颈想要冲回教室。  
然后在门口和炼狱老师撞了满怀。  
“灶门少年果然很守时呢！看来我逃掉会议的选择是……”炼狱突然发觉不对，浓稠厚重如同海浪般的枫糖浆的味道正从他身前的男孩身上发散出来。  
从报告单上来看……炭治郎是Omega。也就是说——  
炼狱慎重地搭上了炭治郎的肩膀，看到了低着头的少年后颈上的腺体，用从未出现过的响度和语调低声说道：“你发情了？”  
炭治郎的耳朵红得要滴血，显然是被失去药物减弱后翻腾上来的情欲染色，用颤抖的哭腔小声嗫嚅着：“请让我回去拿药……我……”  
炼狱在一瞬间竟然感到欣喜。  
“少年，我可以临时标记你，这样会缓解你的症状。”炼狱似乎是忽略了炭治郎滚烫的颤动的身体，蹲下来轻轻揽过他的肩，有意无意地在腺体旁洒上自己的呼吸。  
“不……我，唔！”炭治郎在混沌中很清楚地感觉到自己从未关注过的私密处紧紧地收缩了一下，更多的热意和渴望从下身翻腾上来，蚕食着他对“炼狱老师”的敬意。  
“唔姆……少年是不愿意接受我吗？”炼狱过分地逗着炭治郎，自己也解开了衬衣的扣子。  
炭治郎感觉自己被一阵好闻而又具有安抚性的芳香笼罩住，只是大概想起“火山”、“红泥”之类的意象。信息素的味道压下了炭治郎心头的一股燥热，他本能地向气味源靠近，双手搂住了炼狱的脖子。  
“看来灶门少年不是讨厌我。”炼狱哄孩子似的轻拍着炭治郎的背，吹了吹炭治郎的耳饰，引得后者缩紧了脖子。

“喜欢老师……老师……想要更多……”炭治郎好像完全沦落在发情的浪潮之中，急不可耐地在炼狱的发丝间捕捉着任何一点他曾幻想的味道。  
炼狱感到脑中的神经崩断了一根。  
炭治郎突然感到自己腾空而起，吓得一激灵才反应过来自己方才的所言所行根本就是调情——但的确都是心里话，他非常，非常喜欢炼狱老师，这种喜欢在超越了尊敬之后就成了无可挽救的沉湎的爱。但是，他是老师……  
发情期的炭治郎总觉得自己成为了色鬼，想要忽略一切禁忌与炼狱发生些什么。  
“作为老师，我应当尽到本分，”炼狱将炭治郎的上身平铺在办公桌上，将一张空白的卷子铺在他眼前，“做对一道题会有奖励哦，少年！”  
炭治郎觉得相当羞耻而背礼，挣扎着想要起来又被一双有劲的大手按回去，然后觉得下身一凉——熟悉的布料摩擦感消失了，炼狱老师脱掉了他的裤子……  
炭治郎把头埋在臂弯里，紧咬着嘴唇不让越发强烈的求欢意识占据大脑，却抵挡不住炼狱生茧的指腹在白生生的肉上暧昧划过的动作，低声喘息了一口，后穴抽搐着又流出了一滩液体。  
“唔，已经这么湿润了吗？”炼狱的手指在嫩得发粉的穴口轻轻打圈，却没有进入的趋势。“请回答问题，少年——”炼狱俯下身子，胸膛与炭治郎的脊背相贴，在摇摇晃晃的花札牌边咬着耳朵，“大正时代组织的鬼杀队的目的？”  
“消灭……鬼舞辻无惨……”炭治郎的手已经将卷子捏出了褶皱，带着央求的意味将下体后送，希望炼狱可以至少抚慰一下绞得越来越紧的肉穴。  
“正确！”炼狱奖励性地吻了吻炭治郎的侧脸，埋进了食指，不紧不慢的按压着内壁。听着细小的水声从后面传来，炭治郎在羞赧中获得了前所未有的陌生的快感。  
“请，请多放一些，我可以——呜！”炭治郎在闪电般的快感上窜时及时地捂住了嘴，手却被坏心眼的大人握住、背在身后。  
“原来是这里吗？”炼狱又缓缓地在那一点上斯磨了许久，满意地听着炭治郎拔高的喘息，闻着愈发甜美起来的信息素，丢出了下一个题目：“历代以来管理着鬼杀队，现在是学院校长的家族是？”  
“啊……唔额……”炭治郎被这种故意挑起情欲的抚慰方式夺去了思维能力，连口水都溢出、在嘴边悬起一条亮晶晶的小河也不自知，只是无谓地发出一些简单的音节，眼中湿润地仿佛要流出泪来。  
“唔姆，这样可不行！”炼狱停下了手上的动作，逼得炭治郎拼命昂起头颤颤地嘶叫着“产屋敷”，夹杂着对炼狱赶快进入的央求。炼狱点了点头，终于拉下了裤链，早已勃大的下体抵在一翕一张的的穴口，抛出了最后一个问题：“我是谁？”  
炭治郎已经在奔涌而来的空虚和浓郁的信息素中高潮了一次，生理性泪水不停地从眼角滑落，嚷出了“老师”这个词。仿佛是禁忌的性事刺激了炭治郎的大脑，他在炼狱放入了一个头后又咬着牙高潮了——后穴因为连续的两次冲击不停地痉挛着，摩擦着炼狱鼓鼓跳动的阴茎欲求不满地将其吃得越来越深。  
炼狱就着这个体位将炭治郎从背对转至面对，咬了一口水光泛滥的唇一口气进入了黏黏糊糊的小穴，低声呵气道：“现在就高潮两次，一会儿无力的……”说着又缓缓地在炭治郎体内律动起来，轻轻重重地撞着生殖腔的小口，换着角度地刮擦过内壁的每一个褶皱，将其抚平后又折叠。  
炭治郎从来没有体味过这种酸痛酥麻而又舒服的感觉，只觉得快感在小腹出蕴集然后又爆发至四肢百骸，在Alpha天生具有的高超技巧，与Omega与生俱来的享受性趣的天分中“哎哎”地小声哭叫着。这种幼犬似的行为反而让埋在下体的阴茎又胀大了一圈。  
“少年……”炼狱将炭治郎拢在怀中，精确地找到了腺体的位置，吮吸着啃舐着，又将耳边炭治郎的呜咽全收耳底。  
似乎还不满于两边的刺激，炼狱快速地将炭治郎的制服从腹部掀起，一只手玩味地在早已在衣物摩擦下硬挺起来的乳首上拉扯蹂躏着——本来早已红艳成樱桃的一点在轻微的剐蹭中已经传给炭治郎无法忍耐的酥麻，加上炼狱故意加大的动作更是将快感直送大脑。  
炭治郎在炼狱的怀中不停地颤抖着，眼前炸出的红光白光和除了阴茎和做爱之外一片空白的思想，让他陷入一片混乱中，连抬起手环住炼狱的脖子都做不到。炭治郎双手堪堪撑在桌上，微仰着头喘息着，清晰地感受到下体仿佛被贯穿般的愉悦与胸前、后颈的三重刺激，舒服地连腰都直不起来。  
“这里进去，会怀孩子哦！”作为成年人的炼狱毫不晦涩地说着在炭治郎看来很色气的话语，用力在生殖腔门口顶弄了一下，享受着炭治郎“呜嗯”一声的叹慰。  
炭治郎知道这意味着什么——他也很清楚怎么打开这个小口，也明白了炼狱对他的感觉和自己一样——然后他就抽泣着打开了这堵门：“没关系……请，请标记我……”  
感到自己的下体渐渐滑入生殖腔，炼狱还是诧异地张大了眼睛。他本来只是为了挑逗炭治郎，没想到这个单纯的孩子竟然真的打开了自己的所有接纳他——“少年，可能，会怀孕的！现在还来得及……”炼狱几乎是花了全身力气忍住射精的欲望。  
然后他看到了炭治郎红色的眸子，里面温暖的水光甚至可以反射出他的爱。  
炼狱有生以来第一次叹了气，紧紧地将炭治郎拥在怀中，任由结开始胀大：“会有些痛，时间也很久，少年……”  
“炼狱老师，请，叫我炭治郎。”炭治郎在炼狱温暖的怀抱中满足地微笑着，下身的胀痛和酸楚仿佛已经被忽略。  
炼狱将吻深深地印在那块深色的胎记上，再一路而下与炭治郎的口舌交缠了许久，用充满张力的低音念出了那个名字——  
“炭治郎，老师——我很喜欢你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是想写一些更色气的东西，但是不知道为什么就变成了这样……我自己看的话这种程度已经无法让我boki了（羞耻），也有可能是因为这是自己开的车的原因  
总之谢谢观看！不妨留一个喜欢吧


End file.
